Negro como cuervo
by I.Midnigth Flower
Summary: El clan japonés Yatagaratsu tiene un enemigo invasor chino, los Shanhaijing cuyo líder es Sanzuniao que tiene el rostro oculto bajo una máscara, pero ¿Quién se oculta bajo esta tetrica máscara? Se preguntaban todos sus enemigos que lo descubriran en aquel enfrentamiento entre los líderes y del que tal vez, no hubiera sido bueno saber quien estaba oculto y lo que buscaba.


**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Negro como cuervo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Nacemos y morimos, de la manera en que nuestros allegados lo otorgan.

Hacemos cosas que para la vista de muchos es malo, pero para unos pocos es lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Y tal vez por eso los seres humanos, sí somos malos.

**_._**

**_._**

Los gritos de las personas que huían del grupo de hombres y mujeres de China que residían en Japón como un clan invasor, aterrorizaban a las personas de la prefectura de Ibaraki.

Los residentes de aquella zona eran masacrados sin piedad.

La agonía y el miedo eran palpables para todos, pues la gran mayoría estaba terminando en brazos de una agonizante muerte y muy pocos corrieron con suerte de poder huir dejando atras un río carmesí de sangre, que teñia las bastas tierras japonesas.

"No es personal". Pronunció el personaje tras la máscara, el cual se escuchaba bastante complacido por sus acciones, mientras los arqueros apuntaban a sus nuevas víctimas.

Todo aquello conformaba la mínima parte de un retorcido plan donde se involucraba a todos los habitantes de aquel condado llamado Nerima y el cual no tardaría en cumplirse en lo que su objetivo inicial se pedía.

Ya que Sanzuniao jamás se equivocaba.

"Detenganse". Exclamó la voz de un hombre de cabellos rizados y mirada mordaz, dirigido al líder que estaba enmedio de aquel cántico de gritos y destrucción, provocando que éste se volteara mostrando que era el único de máscara diferente a todos sus allegados y portadores de una similar a las del teatro kabuki, pues ésta era una más extraña y lo marcaba como la cabecilla de ese clan poderoso.

Los destructores de la paz japonesa.

Los Shanhaijing.

"Vamos Sanzuniao no quieres hacer esto un río de sangre". Menciono el hombre con porte digno y bastante enojo reprimido.

La figura encapuchada no se inmutó ante la advertencia de su enemigo, pues sólo causó la risa que emanaba de los miembros de su clan que se agrupaba alrededor del líder dejando camino libre a los pocos sobrevivientes para huir.

Las palabras de aquel Yatagaratsu no intimidaron a Sanzuniao, puesto que jamás se tomaría la palabra sangre como una broma. Porque, por algo todo el mundo les temían desde que el como nuevo líder ascendio, y dejo al anterior cuervo, que perdió sus plumas no hace mucho, catalogado como alguien piadoso a pesar de acabar con clanes completos y conquistar grandes partes de territorio japones.

Era de conocimiento de muchos, que nadie podía vencerlos y todos se doblegaban ante su superioridad estratégica que era otorgado por cada nuevo cuervo que era tocado por la diosa del Sol.

El río se sangre no era metafórico, realmente se volvería una masacre donde esta correría de aquella manera, pero no de los Shanhaijing sino la del clan de color blanco, los Yatagaratsu.

La figura levanto la mano en el aire haciendo que todos los suyos se callaran dejando que el sonido de las casas incendiadas y el llanto de los pocos rehenes con vida cortaran esa terrible tensión en el aire.

Una mujer en caballo dio un paso enfrente mientras apuntaba su arma al que parecía ser el líder de la tropa japonesa.

"Ustedes saldrán perdiendo, tal vez ser más, pero estrategia faltar"

Kuno ante la frase chasqueo la lengua en un claro gesto de disconformidad y realismo, ya que la situación improvisada había generado una llegada sin algún tipo de estrategia o plan.

Todo fue espontáneo, era claro ellos podrían caer. Por ello debían ser cautelosos, ya que ellos eran un gran enemigo que se apoderaba de más prefecturas, y de paso desapareciendo clanes.

Los dragones, los loto, los amazonas, los kunoichi y sobretodo a los koi.

Con un sólo silbido de cualquiera de los enmascarados de negro les serviría de señal, para que todos cayeran en el suelo inertes y provocando que más japoneses cayeran bajo el mandato de los Shanhaijing que buscaban a alguien cuyo interés venía del líder anterior, o al menos así eran los rumores de los espías que enviaban y regresaban atemorizados para sucesivamente ser asesinados por ninjas que jamás llegaban a visualizar debido a que eran parte de los dragones que ahora tendían su lealtad a los Shanhaijing.

Kuno apretó el mango de su katana, más la mirada penetrante detrás de las máscaras y la sombra de lo que parecía una sonrisa pintada de la misma del encapuchado le decía que algo no andaba bien.

"Vienen más tropas, estan acabados. Rindete Sanzuniao". Mintió el varón tratando de sonar convincente.

La risa suave de la pelirrosa pronto se convirtió en una carcajada cuando al fin calló y silbo.

"Ser mentira ustedes rendir, no haber más tropas y los rodeados ustedes ser". Mencionó la mujer pelirrosa al momento que salían unas personas de entre las casas apuntando con arcos ya cargados de flechas.

"Maldición". Pronunció Kuno por lo bajo, pues debió verlo venir. Era una total deshonra que todo acabara así, perder contra el enemigo en una lucha ya pérdida.

Al menos haría algo antes de caer con todo su ejercito. Matar al bastardo tras la mascara y capucha que nadie conocía excepto su clan.

Las cuerdas se tensaban con las flechas posicionadas a punto ser lanzadas para surcar el aire y perforar la carne viva de los soldados del clan japonés, que estaban listos para evitar una que otra flecha antes de morir. Sin embargo, el azabache de ojos azules que se había mantenido callado y cuya posición era la del siguiente líder Yatagaratsu frunció su entrecejo. Debía actuar ahora. No le importaba las múltiples historias sobre los ataques que realizaban los Shanhaijing. Ranma quería detenerlos y obstinadamente había llegado al frente de su ejercito desobedeciendo a su padre para enfrentarlos y traerle honor a su familia que manejaba más que las tierras de Nerima por recuperar más de éstas que estaban bajo el control de los Shanhaijing, más lo que sucedía en ese momento era lo que había previsto a diferencia de Kuno.

Era claro que Sanzuniao estaría ahí para mantenerlos acorralados, esperando algún movimiento desesperado de ellos que sería el detonante para poder ejecutarlos.

Si su teoría no era errónea, el líder manejaba a todos aquellos chinos que se movían como uno solo, pero ahora que no dejaba de observarlo no debía confiarse en éste, porque el encapuchado no daba muestra de querer hacer algo. Haciendo que también dudará si era realmente el líder o sólo un señuelo.

Kuno tenso la cuerda de su arco y lo alzó apuntando al encapuchado sin dar tiempo a que lo detuvieran.

La flecha silbo en el aire, pero antes de dar a su blanco, el veloz movimiento de muñecas de la persona tras la capucha la bloqueo con sus antebrazos que tenían unos brazaletes que la protegían hasta sus antebrazos generando el fallo y provocando la muerte de unos cuantos de los Yatagaratsu por el movimiento de su mano que indicó los disparos de la mitad de los chinos.

El sentimiento de impotencia de los dos varones más importantes del clan de blanco no se hizo esperar.

"¿Querer cometer otro error? o ¿Ya querer ahora pagar?". Habló de nuevo la mujer con un toque entre sarcastico y orgullo, pue había sido riesgoso y la máscara que se iba alzar para dar el silbido final para ellos estaba a un solo movimiento finak.

"¡Alto!". Todos los presentes se centraron en el azabache de cabello trenzado y hakama blanca, la cual representaba el color de su clan. "Reto a su líder a luchar contra mí. Si gana, nos matara a todos y si pierden, se largan dejando a su líder capturado o muerto"

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, la mirada de la persona tras la capucha estaba centrada al azabache mientras se bajaba del caballo con total calma, al mismo tiempo que el silencio reinaba por parte de los chinos.

Ranma no entendía como un ser humano era capaz de provocar tales cosas. Porque éste parecía tener una clase de mutismo, que no era un impedimento para comandar, pues una simple señal o ruido era suficiente para ser entendido y obedecido para liquidar o hacer algo en contra de sus enemigos. Era como una clase de código que nadie podía entender más que ellos debido a los constantes cambios para no ser comprendido por nadie.

Y eso hacia que Ranma odiara con todo su ser a los Shanhaijing, ya que le habían quitado a la persona más importante en su vida.

Habían pasado años y aún recordaba el día en que se la arrebataron.

Jamás pudo encontrarla entre las víctimas de estos y eso acrecentaba su odio preguntándose el ¿Qué le hicieron? Ella no estuvo en el momento indicado y mucho menos imaginó lo que le pasaría, ni siquiera su padre de ella que lloraba y velaba para que fuera hallada viva o que su cuerpo fuese hallado para ser enterrado por los suyos. Pero no se podía y la culpa no recaía en otros que los Shanhaijing y quería vengarse en ese momento en un ojo por ojo. Ellos le quitaron a alguien importante y él les devolvería el favor a esos chinos.

Ranma copio la acción del líder que estaba cubierto por vestiduras chinas y esa enorme capucha la cual era una ofensa a ellos por el color blanco con el cuervo negro. Ya que aquel objeto había sido arrebatado al anterior líder del clan Yatagaratsu.

Donde muchos sabían la historia y desdicha de la persona que era el dueño original, siendo este objeto usado como burla y muestra de superioridad por Sanzuniao, que lo portaba como un trofeo otorgado por el anterior lider, además de esa tétrica máscara que se subió ligeramente mostrando sus labios que se curvearon en una sonrisa burlona.

La espada de su enemigo se desenfundo, dando con la imagen de una empuñadura negra al igual que la navaja cuyo término era de mala fortuna que el líder inicial de los Shanhaijing había señalado como su símbolo. Porque, para aquellos que se acercarán lo suficiente a los mismos, ya fuera como un espía, un supuesto aliado o un traidor dentro de los mismos, no vivirían para contarlo y si era lo contrario su vida sería un infierno hasta su muerte que vendría en poco tiempo.

¿Quién era? Se preguntaba el azabache de ojos azules.

Quería verle el rostro a la persona que atrajo desgracia a su vida, tanto odio y rencor a un grupo humano. Quería verle el rostro a ese maldito ser humano que la mató y así poder recordar su rostro marcado por la muerte que seguramente le dio a ella.

Se vieron rodeados por ambos bandos, los chinos no hacían ningún gesto de emoción, manteniéndose más al margen como si fueran columnas humanas muy al contrario de los Yatagaratsu que gritaban y observaban fijamente al enemigo que se movía con elegancia tras esa capucha blanca.

"Nada de armas ocultas, sólo la espada con la que cargas". La figura enemiga asintió lanzándose contra Ranma haciendo chocar el metal de las espadas que se mantuvieron un momento retenidas por la fuerza de ambos representantes de los clanes.

La figura misteriosa empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un giro sobre su cabeza alzando el filo sobre la misma como si estuviera a punto de arremeter contra el cuerpo de Ranma, al momento que deslizaba sus pies por el suelo de tal forma que hacían un ruido acechandolo, esperando algún fallo que se volvería su final.

Los ojos azules grisaceos observaban cada movimiento que parecía perfeccionado a pulcritud y que con el paso del tiempo se mejoraría sin poder ser copiado. Así confirmando las palabras acerca del líder de los Shanhaijing, que era un ser perfeccionista en cuanto a técnica de combate y conquista.

Un nuevo remate a las espadas se hizo presente ante el brutal choque del metal que se movía de lado derecho e izquierdo, junto a un bloqueo y un corte ascendente que le dio al rostro del joven Yatagaratsu que sentía la sangre emanar de su mejilla hasta deslizarse y caer al suelo en minúsculas gotas carmesí.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?". Rió confiado limpiandose la sangre oyendo un chasquido del enmascarado.

Las colisiones del metal se hicieron más rápidas hasta que Ranma dio una estocada al líder dejando que ese momento pareciera haberse congelado en el tiempo, más el encapuchado retrocedió sin que nadie se diera cuenta en el filo de la espada.

Sanzuniao daba una secuencia de saltos acrobáticos en reversa que eran una clara muestra de la habilidad del clan chino, hasta detenerse enfrente de unos Yatagaratsu que pensaban atacar al líder por la espalda solo qué el filo amenazante colocado cerca de la yugular de los mismos brindados por las espadas y katanas de los chinos lo impidieron.

"Ten algo de honor Yatagaratsu". Mencionó uno de los hombres chinos de cabello negro carbón atado en una coleta alta.

La mano extremadamente pálida extendía la tela blanca mostrando el agujero impuesto por el arma. La figura negó con su cabeza conservando su mutismo tirando de la tela dejando al descubierto un cuerpo femenino lo cual denotaba que no era él líder, sino, la líder.

El cabello largo en una coleta alta como muchos de los suyos y negra cual carbón, con la piel tan pálida que podría compararse con la nieve del invierno en Japón, además de tener como Ranma lo había visto levemente, que la persona tras la capucha traía una máscara, la cual reafirmaba que era muy distinta a las del resto de su clan, pues traía detalles negros que simulaban ser unos ojos vacíos y muertos, la boca mostraba una serie de fracturas armonizando perfectamente con el color negro de su ropa que realzaba su piel además de los tipos grilletes dorados que recubrían sus antebrazo y se acomplementaban al mismo tiempo que se contradecían de forma perfecta con las ropas de él que eran todas blancas.

Había un yin y un yang de las cosas se lo había dicho su padre y la persona tras la máscara era la prueba de ello.

Ambos eran la colisión de amabas fuerzas del universo y religión taoísta.

La mujer tras la máscara menciono algo en chino que nadie de los Yatagaratsu al momento que los Shanhaijing avanzaban un par de pasos alfrente para hacer más pequeño el espacio de combate.

La mano de la chica se extendió en señal de que viniera a ella como si sólo jugaran entre sí. Ranma se lanzó a la chica que volvió a hacer la misma rutina sincronizada exceptuando que ahora habías varios cortes en la piel y ropas además de múltiples golpes con el mango de las espadas del uno contra el otro.

El mango de la espada de Ranma dio directo en el rostro de su rival, la cual se tambaleo provocando que le acertara un segundo golpe; al verla aturdida quizo dar el golpe final, más el material dorado en sus brazos lo bloquearon al momento que se oía un crack de la máscara de cerámica fina que se rompió en múltiples pedazos ante un viejo golpe.

Aquello pasó tan rápido, que si uno hubiera visto todo en cámara lenta hubiera oído el grito de la pelirrosa con la máscara negra de un demonio sonriente, al mismo instante que el sonido de los pedazos de máscara destrozada chocaban con la tierra. Pero fue así.

"¡Sanzuniao!". Los pedazos de lo que parecían ser de cristal rebotaron en el suelo, más lo importante no fue eso, sino ver el color dorado de los ojos de la chica que estaban casi cubiertos por su fleco. La mirada de la chica se frunció blandiendo nuevamente con rabia siendo detenida por Ranma que de un revés lanzó la espada de la chica del otro lado del campo de batalla, demostrando que ella no manejaba bien la espada con la furia.

Los soldados que conformaban a los Yatagaratsu empezaban a gritarle al azabache que acabará con la vida de ella mientras estaba desarmada.

La líder debía caer.

Sin embargo, el sonido parecía tan lejano como si sólo fuera un eco lejano, la azabache estaba en pose de combate esperando algún golpe que él no podria darle ahora.

Era ella.

"¡Saotome!". El grito hizo que evitará el golpe en su garganta y como un reflejo el filo paso cerca de la cara de la chica que se deslizó justo a tiempo cayendo sobre su mano y volviéndose a levantar tratando de soltar una patada al costado del azabache.

"Akane". Le dijo.

La mueca de repudio se mostró en la cara de la chica que esquivó el corte para detenerlo entre sus manos que tomaron el filo la espada e hizo deslizar su propia sangre hasta por debajo las muñequeras doradas.

El asombro fue inmediato para los Yatagaratsu que enmudecieron.

"Akane ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?"

"No soy Akane, soy Sanzuniao". Exclamó golpeando las costillas del chico lanzando la espada a los pies de Kuno que estaba igual de asombrado que Ranma.

Aquella chiquilla secuestrada por el clan chino cuando apenas habían empezado a reformarse los Yatagaratsu estaba frente a sus ojos.

La joven heredera Tendo de la que nunca hallaron su cuerpo al creer que la asesinaron. Era la líder de los chinos, Sanzuniao. Pero lo más sorprendente de ese extraño reencuentro, era la rabia que estaba impregnada en la pupila dorada de la chica que arremetía una secuencia de golpes casi mortales que le pulverizarían los huesos a cualquiera que fuera lo bastante tonto para recibirlos de forma confiada.

"Detente". Mencionó lanzandose al cuerpo de la chica que apretaba los dientes al verse en el suelo forcejeando para liberarse de forma inutil por ser más ligera y débil que el varón. "Por favor". Oyó aquello como una súplica.

La muchacha sintió el peso en su pecho donde la cabeza de Ranma se encontraba apoyada en su busto haciendo que su respiración se normalice ante un sentimiento del pasado.

Blanco y negro mezclándose en ese momento. Complementandose como su religión lo indicaba. Pero ¿Realmente pasaría eso? O sólo sería otro choque de fuerzas universales.

"Pensé que te había perdido"

Los ojos dorados de la chica miraban al cielo hasta finalmente virar su vista a su mano derecha del clan moviendo sus labios diciendo algo de lo que ya tenían planeado.

La pelirrosa silbo al momento que todos los Shanhaijing apuntaban sus armas a la nuca de los Yatagaratsu antes de noquear a unos cuantos con la frase que sería la señal para la retirada.

"No lo hagas, tú tienes buen corazón"

La risa algo histérica de la chica lo dejó descolocado hasta que se oía como uno a uno los cuerpos de los Yatagaratsu caían al suelo, ya fueran muertos o inconcientes.

"Ustedes perdieron a Akane Tendo cuando los mismos Tendo y ustedes la vendieron a los Koi". Dijo mirando de lado con una sonrisa victoriosa a cada uno de sus subordinados que entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven Sanzuniao.

"Nosotros nunca te vendimos, yo te extrañaba demasiado, quería tenerte de nuevo a mi lado cuando supe que te enviaron con nuestros aliados los Koi y prontamente te secuestraron. Nadie te vendió Akane". Pronunció mirando a la chica de cabellos negros sujetando sus manos arriba de su cabeza para evitar algún tipo de ataque, aunque no evitaría que mataran a más de los suyos por las miradas o gestos que ella exteriorizaba.

La chica miró al lado contrario haciendo que su mirada se empañara de lágrimas o según Ranma eso parecía puesto que señaló con la cabeza que se acercará, sabiendo que ese podía ser un terrible error.

"Ranma". Murmuró la joven deslizando sus manos del agarre del azabache para soltarse dandole esa la palabra clave a su clan para noquear a todos los Yatagaratsu restantes y recuperar su espada por su mano derecha.

La chica cuervo notó como los caballos de su clan de empezaban a mover, inclusive el suyo para que emprendierán su partida.

No sería la última vez que los verían, tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar sobretodo con un apellido en común.

"No deberías creer lo que los demás te dicen". Golpeó a Ranma con su cabeza quitandolo de encima suyo, levantandose y sucesivamente tomando una de las espadas que uno de sus subordinados le habían lanzado girandola con maestría, en un hábil movimiento con su muñeca apuntando su arma al azabache de ojos azules que se sobaba el golpe.

El enojo no salía de la mirada de la joven que lo observaba desde lo alto y con una mirada dura que helaba la sangre pues esa iridiciencia hermosa y cálida como las tardes de verano ya no era así, porque ahora era como el hielo y embravecida como el río.

"Escucha Yatagaratsu". Los caballos desaparecían en el horizonte. "Deberías evitar que Soun Tendo muera, porque no verá otro día una vez que lo encuentre esta tarde". Empezó a correr montandose a su caballo. Ranma pensó en seguirla, pero el filo de la nueva espada que lanzó la chica casi le daba haciendo que diera un paso atrás provocando que cayera a sus pies.

Ranma apretó las manos ante la acción de la chica, la cual ahora sabía que buscaba venganza de la más sanguinaria. Debía evitarlo porque él era la única persona que sería capaz de darle respuestas sobre lo que realmenre paso con Akane Tendo.

Soun, el padre de la chica no debía morir, no sin antes saber la verdad y ya después veria que hacer con él.

Silbo a su caballo montandose en el animal yéndose a la casa tradicional de los Tendo, donde abrió las puertas de la casa, notando la presencia de Kasumi que lo saludo cordial a pesar de que la ignoró abriendo las puertas del dojo donde un hombre maduro se encontraba meditando frente a la fotografía de la que antes solía ser Akane.

Aún estaba a salvo.

Ella le había engañado y mentido.

"Usted la vendió, no la secuestraron". Reclamó al momento que el hombre asentía solemnemente, como si no cargara con algún tipo de culpa en su cuerpo y que al haber hecho eso era algo bueno.

"No quería hacerlo, pero era la única forma de que Noriko no la encontrara"

Ranma ante el nombre de la mujer que fue la matriarca de los Tendo, la recordó vagamanete y bien ahora la compararia con la joven que vio hace unos momentos, pues era tan igual a la Akane de veinte años de hace unos momentos.

Noriko había sido desterrada del clan por ser en parte china y su familia era parte de los Shanhaijing.

Aquella mujer de hermosa mirada cargada de bondad, había sido odiada al igual que rebajada a la nada por sus raíces que había abandonado por amor al hombre que estaba frente a él. No podía evitar sentir más coraje del que ya sentía ante el recuerdo. Tomó las solapas del hakama del mayor mirándolo furicamente.

"Me engaño y ahora ella es una Shanhaijing"

"Eso es imposible, los Koi la protegerían. Ese era el acuerdo y ella ha de estar muerta, porque los mataron"

"Usted la traicionó, su propio padre la vendió por unas sucias monedas, ¿A caso no tiene vergüenza?". Exclamó el ojiazul mirando al hombre mayor.

"Lo hice porque la amo y no quería que terminará como la escoria que era su madre". Respondió serio el hombre maduro escuchando los aplausos que venían de los oscuros pasillos de la casa notando otras dos figuras femeninas junto a la de Kasumi que era amenazada por una espada posicionada cerca de su yugular por la mujer pelirrosa mientras la azabache cargaba con un arco sobre su espalda.

"Apártate". Mencionó gélida mirando al hombre que había sido su padre.

"No". Contestó Ranma, Sanzuniao frunció el ceño posicionando entre sus dedos el arco tenzando la cuerda sin quitarle la vista de encima al que solía ser su padre.

Se veía el odio impregnado en la mirada de la joven azabache y eso era algo que en cierta manera intimidada a Ranma. Ella había cambiado. La chica prepotente y enojona con una mirada dulce se volvió un ser sádico de mirada gélida e inmune a la compasión.

"Quítate ¡Ahora!". Repitió con coraje.

"Por favor Ranma hazle caso". Suplicó Kasumi mirando al antiguo amor de su hermana menor, ya sin estar segura que si esa chica era su hermana o sentía algo por los que habían formado parte de su pasado y familia.

"¿Crees que eso hará un cambio?"

La boca de la chica se curveo en una especie de sonrisa torcida cuando la flecha fue disparada haciendo que un chillido de miedo saliera de la garganta de la castaña al ver lo cerca que había dado la flecha al cráneo de su padre.

"¿Escoría? Tendo, así te refieres a la mujer que te amo con devoción". Cambio de locutor, dirigiéndose al hombre que la miraba con asco.

Había pasado lo que no quería para Akane, ella se había vuelto otra maldita china traidora de la nación del Sol naciente. Y si era cierto que ella era Sanzuniao, era la peor de todas.

"Tú también te volviste una deshonra como esa mujer, ¡Mírate!". La apunto como si fuera la cosa más desagradable que hubiera visto en su vida. A ella que la había protegido para evitar ese horrible destino que Noriko Yangzi había proclamado cuando la desterraron.

_"Ella estará conmigo, ¡Tú!, ni nadie, ¡Me oíste, nadie! Evitará su ascenso a un cuervo más letal y tú provocaste eso Soun. Todo esto es por TÚ estupidez"_

La chica azabache le dio una mirada a la pelirrosa que previamente amarró las manos de Kasumi dejándola en el suelo bajo la amenza de matarla si se movía.

Las pupilas rojas miraron las doradas. Ella había sido su amiga, su mano derecha y compañera, que ahora le decía de forma silenciosa que ella tenía la última palabra en esa situación, y que independientemente de lo que ella hiciera seguiría a su lado.

Su madre murió por causas naturales y la única familia que tenía siempre fueron los Shanhaijing que le enseñaron, que le hablaban sin reservas por su origen.

Además, desde que ella estaba ahí las bajas de su ejército se hicieron casi nulas cuando ella se volvió Sanzuniao. No perdonaría a las personas que maltrataron a su madre y querían asesinar su espíritu con los Koi. Apretó los dientes con rabia y los dedos tenzaron más la cuerda a tal grado que uno podría imaginar que está se reventaría por la fuerza impuesta.

"¿De verdad?, sólo por el pasado la odiaste. Ella te amaba". Dijo tratando de no matar de una vez a su progenitor aunque también lo quería hacerlo sin miramientos, sólo quería escuchar por una vez la versión del que solía ser su padre.

"Ella era un mounstruo ¡Como tú!"

La risa de la mujer de máscara de demonio resono en la habitación. Ella había conocido a la anterior cuervo, hacía cosas que para muchos fueron atrocidades, más habían sido lo necesario para sobrevivir y para que su grandeza se hiciera presente en todos los que la sobajaron y donde la protegió como a una hija, dandole una hermana y más motivos para seguir adelante.

"Tan equivocado". Contestó la pelirrosa. "Ella no ser mounstruo, tú serlo al matar familia"

Ranma no le gustaba donde estaba yéndose la situación por lo que decidió intervenir o todo seria peor.

"Te dije que si te vencía, te largabas". Habló de repente Ranma llamando la atención de la guerrera china que sonrió arrogante.

"No me venciste, me inmovilizaste"

"No lo hagas, aún eres la chica que recuerdo. Akane se que no quieres hacerlo". Se acercó lentamente cerrando su mano en la flecha que sería lanzada en cualquier momento a Soun Tendo que seguía inmovil por el miedo y el enojo provocado por su hija menor.

La respiración de la chica subía y bajaba ante la rabia que podía ser interpretada por ansiedad. Miró las lagunas azules con gris frente a ella. Aquellas que la habían sacado suspiros cuando aún era una Tendo.

La misma Tendo que fue vendida. Aquella que iba a ser esclavizada sexualmente por los Koi y la que fue rescatada por su madre que asesinó a aquellos que querían fracturar a su mayor tesoro.

Los dientes de Sanzuniao se apretaron a tal grado de quebrarse afilando más la mirada.

Él no tuvo piedad con la mujer que le había otorgado devoción y ella tampoco se la tendría a ese hombre, ni siquiera al chico que quiere detenerla de su venganza.

Ya tenía tan manchadas las manos de sangre que no le importaba unas gotas más. La espada negra se desenfundo y con ella el corte al chico que la miraba asombrado por el audaz movimiento en que la azabache lo dejo herido tomando el arco que había hecho a un lado y con rapidez lanzando la flecha perforado el cráneo del hombre adulto que habia querido escapar.

El llanto de Kasumi, los quejidos de Ranma y la sangre manchando la duela del dojo eran un cuadro que nadie más presenciaria excepto ellos.

Chasqueo los dedos y Kasumi cayó inconsciente mientras la pelirrosa salía de la habitación dejando a Sanzuniao con Ranma.

Confirmando así, que era una nueva etapa para los Shanhaijing por las acciones de Sanzuniao.

La chica se acercó al cuerpo de su padre dejando una navaja enterrada en su mano que tenía el nombre Noriko en chino gravado a lo largo de la navaja.

"No toque nada vital, es superficial". Mencionó sin voltear a verlo, porque sabía que estaba tratando de pararse para darle frente y detenerla, aunque sea hiriendola, pero no podía, porque no tenía nada a la mano para atacarla.

"Ojo por ojo. Este es mi asunto, una simple pluma por un cuervo completo"

"Tú no eres Akane"

"Te lo dije, ella ya NO existe"

La chica le dio frente al chico de blanco que tenía la ropa manchada de sangre.

Eran el ying y el yang según ella. Lo creado y lo destruido.

Sus dedos tocaron el rostro de Ranma, tenía curiosidad acerca de que fue él en todo ese tiempo, él era un cabo nuevo desde que los habían separado en su adolescencia. Sonrió con burla ante la imagen de su rostro que se reflejaba por el dolor.

"Te destruire". Se apartó del tacto de la chica que no quitaba el gesto burlón.

"No puedes". Susurro ella cerca de su oído sabiendo que en ese estado no podía dañarla además de no tener algún arma consigo. "Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo amado mío". Añadió con burla en la última parte. "Y si ese momento se da lo esperaré con ansias, porqué así sabremos que clan cae. Los Shanhaijing o los Yatagaratsu, la muerte de uno de nosotros definirá eso". Sonrió alejándose y caminando a la salida para irse de ahí.

Dejando a Ranma molesto e impotente por las acciones de la joven.

"¡Espera!". Gritó Ranma cansado y adolorido apoyandose en la orilla de la puerta y con la respiración que se le dificultaba a cada segundo, más podia ver la silueta de la chica que casi se mezclaba con la oscuridad del lugar. "No la tendrás tan fácil a la próxima"

"No creo que sea sencillo, porque si lo fuera, ya te hubiera matado mi amado Saotome"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Un poco intenso o bofo no se explicar, pero las referencias son las siguientes._**

**_1\. En la mitología y cultura China, el ave de tres patas que representa el Sol es llamada "Sanzuniao"(en chino: 三足鸟, pinyin: sānzúniǎo) y es el nombre que adopta Akane._**

**_2\. Se lo menciona en el Shanhaijing (texto clásico mitológico chino) que es el nombre del clan que forma Akane, además de que su nombre fue pensado para enlazarlo a su significado y características físicas como lo es la ropa y la espada._**

**_3\. En la realidad los chinos como los japoneses y coreanos no se llevan bien, aunque es claro que no es así con todos._**

**_4\. A diferencia de Desde China con amor, esta Akane no tiene piedad por nadie y no somete amor por su pasado._**

**_5\. Para los conocedores del manga, algunas de las portadas que hizo Rumiko inclusive en el opening de little date aparece Xiam Pu con el cabello rosa. Ella es la mano derecha de Akane._**

**_6\. En esta historia Noriko si vivió con Akane y tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hacía al igual que Akane, lo cual Ranma desconoce totalmente._**

**_¿Quieren secuela? Comenten._**


End file.
